


Coast City - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Canon divergent after Season 3. Oliver and Felicity rent a beach house in Coast City for the summer. Oliver struggles with what he wants to do with the rest of his life. He and Felicity try to find a way to live without their night job. Ex-girlfriends, an ex-wife and his sister complicate matters by showing up to remind Oliver and Felicity of the life they have left behind. In the end, Oliver makes a decision and Felicity tells him he made the right choice.





	Coast City - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidhe_faerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/gifts).



> My artwork for [Sidhe_faerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie)'s story.

Another day, another artpost XD This one here's for Sidhe_faerie's ["Coast City"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321694), written for this year's DCU Bang. All I'm gonna tell you about the story is that it is set after the finale of Season 3, when Oliver and Felicity drive into the sunset. And now, without further ado - the art show!

_Version 1:_  
[](https://images2.imgbox.com/f0/88/rVrod8FR_o.jpg)

 

_Version 2:_  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/2c/fa/b48USoS1_o.jpg)

****  
  
Notes:  


_Images:_

Felicity & Oliver: [FarFarAwaySite](http://www.farfarawaysite.com/) (please check this site out, the quality of the pics is simply stunning!)

background pic: Google Image Search

 

_Fonts:_

[South Gardens](https://www.dafont.com/south-gardens.font) _(title)_

[A Casual Handwritten Pen](https://www.dafont.com/a-casual-handwritten-pen.font) _(names)_

[WIP First Lady](http://www.fontsner.com/font/WIPFirstLady-76993.html) _(headline in version 2)_


End file.
